sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey
| director = Hirochika Muraishi | producer = | writer = Keiichi Hasegawa | starring = | music = | cinematography = | artdirector = | editing = | studio = | production = | distributor = Sony Pictures Entertainment | released = | runtime = 85 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} is a tokusatsu superhero movie, and part of the Ultraman franchise, released in 2000. The movie is a direct sequel to the original ''Ultraman Tiga television series, serving as an epilogue to the events between Tiga and the successor series, Ultraman Dyna. A TPC excursion (including GUTS' Captain Megumi Iruma) headed to an old ruins and unintentionally wakes up three evil ancient giants. Daigo's impending marriage to fellow GUTS member Rena is interrupted by a mysterious woman who hands him a black Spark Lens, as well as disturbing visions of an evil, dark Tiga and three other mysterious giants. Daigo must discover the truth and history behind his visions, and defeat the darkness one more time. Plot Set two years after Tiga's final battle, Daigo is approached by a mysterious woman, Kamila, who possessed a dark version of the Spark Lence. It is then revealed that more than 30,000,000 years ago, Tiga was originally evil in nature, part of a group of four that dominated Earth. The group consisted of Dark Tiga, the telepathic Kamila (gold patterns on silver skin), the powerful Dahram (red patterns on silver) and the speedy Hyudra (purple patterns on silver). One day, Tiga fell in love with a local human woman, and decided to convert from darkness to protect her from harm. Being the weakest of the four, Tiga quickly became a target of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original "talentless" Tiga Dark possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies. As he eliminated each of the three dark members and sealed them away, he absorbed their powers which explains new Tiga's color patterns (purple, red and gold lined with his original silver). Convinced by his ability to convert the last known Spark Lence to good, Daigo accepts the gift and becomes Tiga once again, survives his inner struggles and vanishes the darkness within. Soon after this, he marries Rena Yanase, fellow GUTS member and longtime love interest (Shin Asuka, Dyna's eventual human host, also makes a cameo during the finale as a junior crew member, in a symbolic passing of the torch moment). Cast and crew *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga/Daigo Madoka *Mio Takagi - Captain Megumi Iruma/Yuzare *Takami Yoshimoto - Rena Yanase–Madoka *Akitoshi Ohtaki - Deputy Captain Seichi Munakata *Yukio Masuda - Masami Horii *Shigeki Kagemaru - Tetsuo Shinjoh *Yoichi Furuya - Jun Yazumi *Kei Ishibashi - Mayumi Shinjoh *Tamio Kawachi - Souichiro Sawai *Ken Okabe - Tetsuji Yoshioka *Take Uketa - Masayuki Nahara *Ichiro Ogura - Naban Yao *Masaru Matsuda - Dahram (human form) *Miyoko Yoshimoto - Kamilla (human form) *Tenmei Basara - Hyudora (human form) *Takeshi Tsuruno - Shin Asuka (cameo) *Ryô Kinomoto - Gosuke Hibiki *Mariya Yamada - Mai Midorikawa *Lisa Saito - Ryoh Yumimura *Jou Onondera - Tsutomu Nakajima *Toshikazu Fukawa - Toshiyuki Kohda *Takao Kase - Kohei Kariya *Scott T. Hards - Priest *Ayaka Tanaka and Ayano Ota - Mai's friends *Kazuo Tsuburaya - Daigo's caretaker (cameo) *Kiyoshi Suzuki - Rena's caretaker (cameo) *Hiroyuki Konishi - Nagumo *Eiko Yamauchi - Red Baloon Girl *Akira Migita and Mayu Tsukada - Resarchers Suit actors *Motoko Nagino - Kamilla *Eiji Mori - Golza *Keiji Hasegawa - Tiga Dark *Koji Nakamura - Tiga Tornado, Dahram *Shunsuke Gondo - Ultraman Tiga, Tiga Blast, Hyudora *Hiroyuki Okano, Daisuke Terai and Tsuyoshi Matsubara - Ancient Ultra Warriors Release In July 2000, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey premiered in Japanese with English subtitles at the Egyptian Theater in Hollywood, California, as part of the annual G-Fest convention, but it was not released domestically in the United States for home viewing. Notes *Tenmei Basara (Hyudora),previously played the human form of the Alien Muzan in episode 14 of Ultraman Tiga *Kei Ishibashi (Mayumi), Masaru Matsuda (Dahran) and Ayaka Tanaka (Mai's friend), who conmuted the filming of the movie with the final filming of Ultraman Gaia References Category:Films set in 2012 Category:2000 films Category:Japanese films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Alien visitations in fiction